


Finding Our Way

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Hogwarts had just finished and Hermione searches for the one she's been worrying about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Our Way

Hermione looked around the rubble. She had to find her… she had to make sure she was all right. They didn't see each other during the Battle, or before really, and Hermione needed to know if she was all right. They had been separated since Shell Village, and she couldn't help but be worried.

She knew Luna was more than capable of protecting herself, but she couldn't help but be worried. So many people had died, and what if she was one of them?

Hermione had to find Luna. She just had too.

She saw Neville leaning against a pillar. "Neville, have you seen Luna?"

Neville looked up. "Luna?" Hermione nodded. "I think she went down to the lake for some peace and quiet."

She mumbled a quick thanks before taking off towards the lake. She had to see her… she had to make sure she was all right.

Looking towards the lake, she spotted the blonde haired girl near the edge. Luna's eyes were closed, and she had a peaceful look on her face.

"Luna!" Hermione cried, racing towards her.

Luna turned around, just in time for Hermione to tackle her into a hug. Luna was surprised for a moment, but wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Pulling away, Hermione checked her over. "Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

Luna nodded. "A bit scratched up, but okay. Are you?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

Leaning forward, Luna gently placed a kiss to her lips. "I was worried about you," the blonde whispered.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I was worried about you too."

"But we're together now, we've found our way back to each other," Luna said with a smile.

Hermione grinned. "And I'm not ever letting go again."


End file.
